Sobre Neves e Alianças
by Miss Delilah
Summary: Lily não entende muito bem o que Tiago falou, por causa da nevasca que se instalava ao redor deles. O que ela não sabia, era que concordando com aquilo, selaria o seu destino. [shortfic - tiagolílian]


**Sobre Neves e Alianças**

**Faith Slytherin**

_**OneShot**_

**Resumo: **Lily não entende muito bem o que Tiago falou, por causa da nevasca que se instalava ao redor deles. O que ela não sabia, era que concordando com aquilo, selaria o seu destino.

**Shipper: **Tiago & Lílian

**Timeline: **Sétimo ano e Pós-Hogwarts.

**Notas da Autora: **Fanfic curtinha e fluffy sobre o começo estranho do relacionamento de Lily com o Tiago nessa fanfic Tiago, eu nunca me decido entre James e Tiago porque os dois nomes são fofos P. Mas então, eu não mandei revisar a fanfic, por isso não esperem que esteja um exemplo do português perfeito porque eu não sou tão boa em português in fact, eu acho que só me dou bem por causa da literatura ¬¬ Sem mais delongas, a fanfic. R&R, hein?

-

Lílian andava pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, olhando desconfiada do céu, para os arbustos e para a orla da floresta proibida. Olhava para o primeiro, já que ele possuía um tom que praticamente gritava que viria uma nevasca, apesar da neve estar tão fraca que ela nem sentia. Olhava para o segundo e o terceiro, tentando descobrir algum aluno que teve a coragem de desafiar o diretor e sair para o meio dos terrenos, com o perigo de ficar preso na neve e ser morto congelado.

Procurou algum aluno desobediente, mas não encontrou nada. Passava pela terceira vez pela orla da floresta, que estava mais assustadoramente negra do que o normal, quando ouviu um barulho de passos e galhos sendo afastados para algo ou alguém passar, fazendo-a dar um pequeno salto e uma exclamação de surpresa muda ficar presa na garganta.

Aproximou-se devagar da orla, tentando ver o que tinha feito o barulho, piscando os olhos repetidamente, numa tentativa inútil de tirar pensamentos negativos da cabeça. Os passos não pararam desde que ela os ouviu, então resolveu arriscar.

- Tem alguém aí-; perguntou Lílian, hesitante. O barulho parou abruptamente e o som dele, que antes era bem baixo, parecia que vinha na sua direção. Ela engoliu seco e empunhou a varinha, tentando ignorar a neve que tinha aumentado naquela hora.

Foi nesse instante que saiu da floresta, um garoto de cabelos negros e despenteados, olhos castanho-esverdeados cobertos por um óculos de aro fino, alto e bonito o suficiente para ser chamado de Tiago Potter.

- Potter- ela exclamou irritada, quando ele chegou mais perto dela, com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo-a pensar se não estivesse sempre frio dentro do corpo dele, porque aquele sorriso parecia que estava congelado no seu rosto. - Você acabou de ganhar outra detenção, conseguiu desobedecer totalmente o diretor e ainda quase me matou de susto. Já não é suficiente de presentes de natal, não?

- Não, ainda falta você. - ele respondeu, aumentando um pouco a voz, já que a neve fraca se transformava aos poucos na nevasca que o diretor tinha mencionado. Ela revirou os olhos e fez um gesto para que ele a acompanhasse, virando nos calcanhares no segundo seguinte, indo para longe da orla da floresta, que já a estava causando certos arrepios. Ele se aproximou dela, acompanhando o seu passo. - Então, Lily.

- Evans. - ela corrigiu, sem olhar nos olhos dele.

- Então, _Lily_. - ele enfatizou o apelido dela, fazendo-a cruzar os braços em revolta e cerrar os olhos, de raiva e numa tentativa frustrada de ver algo a sua frente. A neve agora já era uma nevasca e o único calor que ela sentia era o que emanava no corpo do garoto ao lado dela, que a aquecia levemente. - Ganhou muitos presentes?

Ela ignorou a pergunta dele, continuando a caminhar, passando as mãos com força pelos braços, numa tentativa de se aquecer um pouco mais. O castelo agora não era mais visível e ela sentia a barriga começar a incomodar com o pânico crescente. Ela sentiu algo caindo pesadamente nos seus ombros e Tiago parou na sua frente ajeitando o que tinha caído.

- O que é isso- ela perguntou, tentando ignorar a passageira sensação de segurança que espalhou pelo corpo quando o moreno sorriu de leve para ela.

- Um dos meus casacos, você parecia com muito frio. - ele disse simplesmente, se virando e andando um pouco mais a frente, deixando-a levemente surpresa. Ela suspirou pesadamente, ele nem tinha tentado nenhuma gracinha para cima dela. É, talvez ele estivesse mesmo amadurecendo como prometera em um dos vinte e sete cartões de natal que ela recebera no ano passado.

Tiago, no entanto, tentava se controlar para não fazer nenhuma palhaçada para cima dela. O casaco que tinha ajeitado no ombro da garota não fazia falta e era até um alívio, já que ele tinha mais três embaixo daquele. Espiou Lily discretamente. Ela segurava o casaco dele por dentro e olhava meio para frente-meio para baixo. Nesse instante, ela levantou a cabeça, pegando-o no flagra enquanto a observava. Os olhos dela não transmitiam nada e sentiu uma pontada de esperança, quando os lábios dela se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso. _Lílian Evans estava sorrindo para ele. _Ele não conseguiu resistir, e virando contra a neve, parou na frente dela, que levou um susto.

- Você vai se casar comigo- ele perguntou gritando, já que a nevasca fazia muito barulho e eles ainda estavam meio distante.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas quando Tiago parou abruptamente e perguntou algo para ela. Sua mente processou devagar algo como: "_Você vai ao castelo comigo?_" Mas, como a nevasca vinha na sua direção, ela não conseguiu ouvir direito. Bem, ele só estava perguntando se eles iam seguir o mesmo caminho para o castelo, não era nada como se casar com ele, não é?

- Claro que eu vou, Potter. - ela respondeu, num tom mais alto, sobrepondo o som da nevasca. Ela viu o rosto dele se iluminar em um sorriso vezes maior e mais bonito do que os que ele costumava dar para seu fã-clube.; Sentiu os pêlos da sua nuca se arrepiando de leve.

- Promete? Jura por tudo que é mais sagrado- ele perguntou gritando para ela, enquanto continuava com o sorriso. Aquela situação já estava ficando esquisita. Não sabia que o Tiago tinha medo de ficar sozinho.

- Prometo. Juro, Potter. Então, vamos continuar logo o caminho- ela gritou, ainda mais alto. E no segundo seguinte, ele a abraçava com força pela cintura, deixando-a quente, vermelha e sem-graça. Procurando a raiva dentro de si que normalmente sentia quando ele tentava algo com ela, mas ela parecia ter sumido completamente. Ele a segurou pelos ombros, guiando-a mais rápido para o caminho do castelo.

Ela não pôde deixar de soltar um suspiro aliviado quando viu a grande porta do castelo, os dois a empurraram com força, entrando no Saguão que estava praticamente vazio. Exceto por dois alunos da sonserina perto da entrada das masmorras e sete de diferentes casas, espalhados. Ela tirou o casaco dele e se virou para o lado, para entregar o casaco, percebendo que o moreno a olhava fixamente, deixando-a desconcertada pela intensidade do olhar dele.

- Eu te amo, sabia- ele murmurou, antes de a segurar pela cintura e a beijar delicadamente. Ela se assustou pela seriedade da frase dele e pelo beijo. Uma voz na cabeça dela a dizia que era para dar um tapa na cara dele e outra dizia para seguir o arrepio que ela estava sentindo e retribuir o beijo. Analisou as duas por um momento e a segunda estava certa. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela seguiu a voz que ela tentava sempre ignorar e passou as mãos envolta da nuca do moreno, tirando os óculos dele e aprofundando o beijo.

Não soube quanto tempo ficaram se beijando, mas sentiu falta quando seus lábios se separaram por mais que dez segundos. Ela abriu os olhos, colocando envergonhada o óculos nele, que sorriu genuinamente. Ele parecia nem perceber que os alunos que quando chegaram estavam concentrados nas suas próprias conversas, os miravam espantados. Sentiu seu rosto corar quando percebeu que tinha acabado de beijar Tiago Potter, totalmente encharcada e no meio do saguão de entrada.

Ele sorriu quando percebeu que ela estava sem-graça, passou a mão de leve pelo cabelo dela e murmurou:

- Prometo que você não vai se arrepender por isso. - ele sorriu e ajeitou os óculos. - Te vejo mais tarde, Lily. - E subiu as escadas, sorrindo, indo em direção do Salão Comunal, deixando para trás uma Lílian sem-graça, molhada, levemente chocada e com o seu casaco na mão.

Tiago passou a mão pelo cabelo e olhou novamente o rosto chocado dos três amigos. Não era tão difícil de entender que a garota dos seus sonhos finalmente aceitara se casar com ele, afinal, o que tinha errado com ele?

- Tô ficando entediado. - ele disse, fazendo Remo piscar os olhos repetidamente, como se acordasse de um transe.

- Você está _MEN-TIN-DO! _- exclamou o moreno, mais alto do que deveria, se levantando mais chocado ainda da mesa. Tiago soltou uma gargalhada e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro de modo inconformado.

- Não estou. - repetiu o moreno, alegremente. - Fecha a boca, Pedro, você vai começar a babar. - completou, rindo da cara do amigo menor, que tinha fechado a boca, mas ainda o fitava com um olhar de choque e admiração.

- Jura por Merlin- perguntou Remo, que tinha sido interrompido por Sirius, que ainda estava em pé, olhando esquisito para Tiago.

- Juro. - ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Ok, então. - Sirius começou, sorrindo malicioso. - Isso merece uma comemoração, certo? UMA RODADA DE CERVEJA AMENTEIGADA PARA GERAL- o moreno gritou, animado, com um floreio da varinha, duas caixas de papelão veio voando, passando por cima da cabeça dos alunos que estavam animados com a idéia de beberem de graça. Quando a porta do Salão Comunal abriu com violência e Nimue entrou, às gargalhadas e um passo atrás dela, vinha uma Lílian extremamente vermelha. - AÍ VEM A SORTUDA! UM BRINDE A LÍLIAN EVANS- gritou Sirius, jogando uma garrafa para cada pessoa no Salão, que brindava ansiosos e bebiam. A garota estancou no lugar, ficando, se possível, mais vermelha do que já estava. Puxou o ar fortemente e olhou para Tiago, que deu ombros e levantou as mãos, em sinal de que era inocente. - Hei, Lily! Venha comemorar- Sirius gritou, fazendo a atenção se virar para a garota envergonhada, que deu um passo a frente e puxou o braço de Nimue, resmungando algo.

- Eu vou me matar. Eu vou me matar. Eu vou me matar. Eu vou me matar. - Lílian repetia, sentada na cama, balançando pra frente e para trás, com os cabelos ruivo-escuros caindo no rosto. Nimue, sua amiga de descendência grega, sentou na frente dela, a sacudindo pelos ombros. A ruiva levantou a cabeça, mirando a morena incerta. - Eu fiz besteira a beijar Tiago Potter, não é?

- Não. - explicou a Nimue, carinhosamente, passando a mão pelo cabelo da garota na sua frente. - O Tiago que fez besteira contando isso para Sirius Black.

Ela soltou uma risada leve, soltando aos poucos as pernas, respirando profundamente, tentando deixar de lado a vergonha que sentiu lá embaixo. Oh, mas aquele Black já estava muito ferrado nas mãos da garota.

- Bem, eu vou ver como estão as coisas lá embaixo. - disse Nimue, se levantando, demorando um instante para se desvencilhar da colcha pesada vermelha que ambas tinha se enrolado por causa do frio. Ela colocou um sapato rapidamente, abrindo a porta e saindo, enquanto a ruiva afundava na cama, virando de um lado para o outro e irritada por estar tão inquieta, se sentou com os pés perto da ponta da cama. A porta do dormitório abriu e se fechou num estrondo, quando uma garota entrou novamente no quarto, assustando tanto Lílian que ela caiu, enrolada complexamente na colcha.

- Que foi- resmungou, enquanto a garota se ajoelhava ao seu lado com o rosto estranhamente pálido. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, se sentando. - Merlin, Ni, você está branca de tão pálida.

- Você vai se casar com Tiago Potter- ela perguntou seriamente e a ruiva riu, pensando que era mais uma brincadeira insana da amiga. Mas parou um tempo depois, vendo que o rosto dela continuava no mesmo estado.

- Como? Céus, eu só beijei ele. - ela respondeu, meio chocada com a idéia. Respirando fundo, apoiando a cabeça na cama de olhos fechados e ela sentiu um choque na sua cabeça.

_Você vai se casar comigo?_

_Claro que eu vou, Potter!_

_Promete? Jura por tudo que é mais sagrado?_

_Prometo. Juro, Potter._

Oh, não. A vida não podia ser cruel o suficiente para o Tiago...

-... Potter está falando que você vai se casar com ele. - Nimue completou os seus pensamentos, fazendo-a parar de respirar por um instante.

- Eu vou me matar. Eu vou me matar. Eu vou me matar.- continuou repetindo, abraçando as pernas novamente.

Nimue dormia do seu lado e seu cabelo negro estava espalhado pelo seu travesseiro. As duas ficaram conversando até tarde até a morena do seu lado dormir na sua cama de tanto sono.

Mas ela não conseguia dormir. Amaldiçoava Potter, o beijo, a proposta e principalmente, a neve.

E o pior é que quando seu estado de sonolência estava no seu ápice, ela começava a imaginar seu casamento com o Tiago. Imaginava ela mesma, com um comprido e branco vestido de noiva, ao lado do garoto vestido de um terno azul-marinho impecável. E quando se pegava sorrindo ao imaginar aquela cena, acordava totalmente e forçava a mente a pensar em qualquer outra coisa, que não tivesse os cabelos despenteados e olhos castanho-esverdeados.

Inevitavelmente, dormiu quando já amanhecia e sonhou com o belo casamento que ela imaginava.

- Acorde, futura senhora Potter. - com essa frase, Lily acordou num pulo, mirando desnorteada a amiga perfeitamente arrumada sentada na sua cama. Nimue ao perceber que o efeito da frase sobre a ruiva, começou a rir. - Eu simplesmente tinha _certeza_ que você iria acordar!

Lily fechou a cara, fitando a morena com o olhar assassino nº2 - aquele com o ar meio sanguinário. Nimue a ignorou e puxou uma caixa da cabeceira dela, praticamente enfiando-a no nariz de Lily, com uma expressão de ansiedade pura.

A caixa estava envolta com um papel vermelho brilhante, com um pequeno laço dourado e não media mais de um palmo. Ela segurou-a cuidadosamente, sacudindo-a e tentando, em vão, descobrir o que tinha dentro dela. Então ela viu, escrito em dourado no papel vermelho.

_Com amor, Tiago._

- Abre logo- disse Ni ao seu lado. Ela se remexia inquieta e parecia mais ansiosa do que ela para descobrir o que continha dentro da caixa.

- Certo, certo. - ela murmurou, desfazendo o laço e o papel vermelho caiu imediatamente, deixando amostra uma pequena caixa de veludo preta. Abriu-a cuidadosamente e seus olhos se arregalaram.

Dentro continha uma única aliança de ouro branco, que reluzia até mesmo com a pouca iluminação matinal que estava ali e duas esmeraldas incrustadas no meio dela. Observou o anel por alguns segundos, admirada. Levantou os olhos e tinha um pequeno bilhete na parte de baixo da tampa.

_Espero que tenha gostado, a vi há quatro meses e só pude pensar em você a usando. Sinceramente, espero vê-la; no seu dedo nesta manhã. Eu te amo, Lily. Tiago Potter._

- Duvido que ele te queira só como mais uma, Lily. - ela ouviu a voz de Nimue, tinha um tom suave que a fez pensar que ela estaria certa. - Bem, eu vou te deixar sozinha um instante e já vou descendo, estou morrendo de fome!

A grega saiu do dormitório, deixando Lily mais desnorteada do que já estava. Olhava para a aliança, se lembrando do beijo que deram após terem saído da nevasca, do jeito sério e apaixonado que ele dizia 'Eu te amo', da proposta de casamento que ela aceitou sem querer e do arrepio constante que sentia quando olhava para ele.

Sentiu um sorriso formar em seus lábios e duas lágrimas saírem dos seus olhos. Colocou a aliança no seu dedo anelar direito e finalmente, aceitou.

_Ela amava Tiago Potter._

Quando ela terminou de se arrumar, desceu para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória; olhando de segundo em segundo para a aliança ainda no seu dedo. O cômodo estava vazio, fazendo-a prosseguir com seu caminho para tomar café da manhã.

As portas do Salão Principal estavam fechadas e ela conseguia ouvir o barulho dos alunos do outro lado. Agora, estava com medo da reação do Tiago. Poderia até admitir para si mesma, ela realmente amava o Maroto, mas depois de tantos anos de briga ela finalmente dera por vencida. Onde estava o seu orgulho mesmo?

_Eu te amo, sabia? _A frase ecoou na sua cabeça, fazendo-a sorrir e esquecer momentaneamente todo o seu orgulho. Com uma pontada de coragem, abriu as portas, entrando com passos seguros e a aliança reluzindo mais que nunca pelo sol que aparecia entre as nuvens. Ouve uma parada momentânea entre todas as mesas, provavelmente todos já deveriam saber que ela era noiva do Tiago. Impressionou-se ao pensar nisso e sentir até mesmo, felicidade.

Passou os olhos pela mesa e viu Nimue olhando a aliança, com uma expressão maliciosa. Os três Marotos olhando também para a aliança, mas com um olhar chocado e por fim, Tiago, que mirava dos seus olhos para a aliança, com um sorriso que iluminava o Salão.

Andou até Nimue, que sorriu visivelmente orgulhosa da atitude da amiga, antes de falar qualquer coisa a amiga a interrompeu:

- Com ela, não é?

- É realmente bonita de qualquer maneira.

- Só isso- a morena perguntou, fazendo o olhar da outra correr até Tiago que ainda a olhava.

- Não.

- Então, vá lá, criatura- Nimue disse, a enxotando com as mãos.

Ela riu e virou o calcanhar, andando até Tiago e se sentando ao seu lado. Ele a olhava pasmo, enquanto ela sorria.

- Você a está usando. - ele murmurou.

- Pois é. E tem uma coisa que eu não te respondi ontem.

- O que?

Ela aproximou os lábios do seu ouvido, somente para ele ouvir:

- Eu também te amo.

Tiago sorriu mais ainda, a puxando com a mão direita, beijando-a com paixão. Ela, antes de fechar os olhos, conseguiu vislumbrar uma aliança na mão dele.

-

Ela ajeitou o cabelo ruivo pela décima oitava vez e mexeu o vestido branco no seu corpo. Olhou para Nimue, que estava ao seu lado, sorrindo e acertando também o seu vestido, que era lilás. Mas Lily não conseguia mais prestar atenção na garota e quando forçava algum pensamento útil, a frase ecoava na sua cabeça.

- Eu vou me casar. - ela repetiu, mirando o espelho.

- Pois é, você vai. - confirmou Ni, animada, dando um tapinha reconfortante no seu braço. - Aliás, você já está atrasado quase vinte minutos! Vamos andando!

Ajeitou o cabelo mais uma vez, e se virou para Nimue, com um sorrisinho no rosto. A morena abruptamente, a puxou, fazendo-a segurar em uma caixinha de papelão. Sentiu um puxão no umbigo e estava na frente da capela, com as portas fechadas. Ni estava do seu lado e a empurrou para o lado, abriu um pouco a porta e fez um gesto com a mão; a marcha nupcial começou quase que automaticamente dentro da capela. Os padrinhos e madrinhas começaram a entrar e logo seria a sua vez.

- Vamos, filha- ouviu o seu pai falar ao seu lado, oferecendo o braço que ela aceitou. As portas se abriram e ela conseguiu ver, pela primeira vez naquele dia, Tiago. Ele estava com o terno azul-marinho, bem parecido com o que ela imaginava. Andou todo o perímetro da capela até chegar no altar, suando de tanto nervosismo.

"_E se o Tiago disser não?_" Começou a tremer violentamente.

Quando sentiu um braço cruzar o seu e um calor se espalhar por todo o seu corpo. Virou-se e viu o seu lado Tiago, com um grande sorriso e naquele instante, nada mais importava.


End file.
